Los Siete Pecados Capitales de Slytherin
by absolutDNX
Summary: Siete pecados, siete magos, siete Slytherin. ¿Por qué Slytherin es considerado como el malvado? [Serie de fics] LAST CHAPT. UP!
1. Envidia: Severus Snape

**N/A: Como no he podido avanzar en mi fic "Sepulcro Esmeralda", decidí hacer este fic nuevo, llamado "Los 7 Pecados Capitales de Slytherin". Los capítulos podran ser viñetas como escrituras de 20 páginas, asi ke no desesperen. ¿Conocen los 7 pecados capitales? Son Envidia, Lujuria, Vanidad, Gula, Avaricia, Pereza e Ira. Aqui vamos con Envidia, y Snape.**

**ENVIDIA**

**SEVERUS SNAPE**

Su infancia había sido una miseria, siempre rodeada de personas que mal le caían. Primero sus padres, Tobías Snape y Eileen Prince, y luego ese grupo de fanfarrones, que se hacían llamar "Marauders". Su vida había sido una miseria.

Su padre peleaba todos los días con su madre por culpa de él, porque había nacido mago. Cuando Tobías lo había visto con la carta de Hogwarts, golpeó a su madre con brutalidad, hasta que ésta se defendió mediante magia y lo asesinó. Luego la mandaron a Azkaban, y pasó ahí 2 años. Su infancia no había sido buena. Y para colmo 4 condiscipulos lo atormentaban todos los días.

James Potter lo odiaba, porque cuando habían comenzado el año, el le rechazó la mano cuando lo intentó saludar. James hablaba sobre "elegir adecuadamente tus amigos". Qué sabía él, si estaba con Sirius Black -_traidor a la sangre_-, Remus Lupin -_sangre sucia_-, Peter Pettigrew -_rastrero asqueroso_-, y estaba enamorado de Lily Evans -_hija de muggles_-. Por eso, cuando el Señor Tenebroso le encomendó averiguar acerca de la profecía, y supo que Potter moriría, no dudó en entregarlo. Aunque después lo lamentó.

En cuanto a amigos, sólo podía contar a Narcissa Black, que se había casado con Lucius Malfoy, otro pedante más. Y Bellatrix Black, que lo acosaba y le guiñaba el ojo cada vez que lo veía, para después reírse a carcajadas de él. Y también estaba Rodolphus Lestrange, sucio mal perdedor, que lo golpeaba cada vez que lo pillaba mirando a Bellatrix. ¿Cómo iba él a saber acerca de la relación que él mantenía con Bellatrix? Sólo Narcissa sabía lo que él sentía, y por eso lo ayudaba.

Aún recordaba la vez que el idiota de Black le había dejado una nota con una lechuza, en la cual le decía que visitara el Sauce Boxeador para reunirse con "Narcissa Black" supuestamente. En realidad, al final del camino estaba Remus Lupin, convertido en Licántropo, y casi lo mata de no ser por Potter que le salvó la vida. Sólo tratando de hacerse el héroe, claro.

Por eso vió la salvación cuando el Señor de las Tinieblas le tendió una mano, y le dijo que se le uniera. Era su salvador. Al menos eso era lo que él quería que creyera.

Luego de que Lord Voldemort matara a los Potter, pero cayera ante su hijo, él supo que debía salirse del mal camino, y vió la salvación en Albus Dumbledore. Por eso, cuando 10 años después vió que Potter se hacía su pequeño grupito de amigos y/o admiradores, le dió envidia de que algunos tuvieran la suerte en los genes.

_- Ah, sí. Harry Potter, nuestra nueva... celebridad._

**N/Pp: Weno, aqui está el primero, espero que les guste, dejen reviews (firmados si quieren una respuesta), y eso es todo. Esperemos que pronto tenga el nuevo chapt. de esta serie. Xauz!**


	2. Avaricia: Lucius Malfoy

**N/A: Bueno, después de un lago mastodóntico de ideas, pude naufragar con esta historia ke kizas les guste, kizas no. Dedicado a toxic.secrets, ke hace poco conoci pero me cae rebien (Saludos!)**

**AVARICIA**

**LUCIUS MALFOY**

¿Cómo expresar que era ambicioso? Gustaba de comodidades, hacía negocios, y, siempre que fuese necesario, "modificaba" la realidad para verse recompensado. Su pelo rubio, talvez de ese color como un llamado del cerebro a lo que más anhela, y su piel de marfil, otro llamado más, eran los que le daban el carácter de ambición increíble.

Su hijo, Draco Malfoy, seguiría sus mismos pasos, pero algo le hizo desviar el camino. A poca edad demostró más valentía que cabeza fría, aunque se rodeaba de su pequeño séquito, y sabía "modificar" la situación para hacerla favorable. Él pensaba que su hijo, al igual que él, seguiría los pasos de su padre.

Abraxas Malfoy, rondeando entre el bien y el mal, hijo de la serpiente pero amigo del león, del cuervo y el tejón, sabía rodearse de personas bien posicionadas, y escalar sobre ellos. Chupar los residuos de la elite hasta que cayeran tan abajo que les podía poner el pie encima. Y él había aprendido de su padre, al igual que creía su hijo haría. Pero no era así.

Rodearse de tipos como Crabbe, Goyle, Lestrange, Greyback, Macnair, sólo para defenderse, recibir contribuciones y alguno que otro inconveniente, que de por si él transformaba en otro montoncito de galleons en su caja fuerte de Gringotts. Toda su vida viviendo asi, hasta que algo entró en su vida y le hizo cambiar la perspectiva de las cosas.

El poder iba de la mano del dinero, pero tambien de la mano de la intimidación. Una varita encendida era más poder que un saco de galleons, y él tardó en comprenderlo. La comprensión se la debía a su "mentor", lord Voldemort. El lord le había dado poderes inimaginables, que él sabía aprovechar bien para beneficio propio. Tal vez por eso el lord le tenía una venganza pendiente, porque no perdía tiempo en pisar al que quedaba bajo él.

Sus escapes de mente, para no explotar ni morir en vida debajo de pergaminos, eran el licor, los juegos de mesa y las mujeres bonitas, seductoras. Como Bellatrix, que le provocaba cosas que jamás alguien le había hecho sentir. A pesar de eso, él siempre prefería a su esposa, Cissy.

Pocos de los "amigos" de Lucius podría asegurar que él amaba algo más que el dinero, pero los más cercanos podían asegurar su amor (obsesión, amistad superestimada, deseo, etc.) hacia Narcissa.

Y todos ellos asegurarían que es porque es sangre pura, es Black, es bonita, tiene porte, y se parece a él. Porque ella lo ama, porque a él le obsesiona, pero no es así.

Aunque con un poco de ayuda, una sesión de Legeremancia, una taza de Veritaserum, cualquiera podría ver que Lucius prefiere a Cissy por su piel de Marfil, cabellos de Oro, y ojos de Safíro, encarnación de sus pensamientos, su reflejo.

**N/Pp: Esto es la primera actualización de vacaciones! (YUJUUU!) Luego pondré otras más, si se portan bien, claro.**

**PD: Pronto se viene la orden de los Choc-Eaters, seguidores de lord Darnox Kormag. Y con web incluída!**


	3. Vanidad: Narcissa Black

**N/A: No se me está dando muy bien, no sé porke, pero esta serie se ha ido muriendo, porke me exige ke haga apreciaciones de personajes con los ke generalmente no me relaciono, pero weno, la de Severus me salió solita, y la de Lucius la escribí en honor a Toxic.secrets, y es la serie ke más reviews tiene, asi ke decidi contribuir a los lectores ke ponen reviews, y actualizaré esta serie, con una gran idea ke espero resulte wena. Dedicado a Toxic-secrets again, sólo porke me caes rebien Mile!**

**VANIDAD**

**NARCISSA BLACK**

- Cissy... no te pongas así -Llamó el hombre de cabellos platinados. Tenía marcas en la cara, como arañazos.

- ¿Y cómo se supone que me ponga? -Preguntó la joven, sollozando. El cabello rubio le caía por la espalda.- ¿Me amas o no, Lucius?

- Cla-claro que te amo, Cissy. ¿Cómo si no me casaría contigo?

- Dudo que sea por que me amas -Replicó Narcissa, cortante-. ¿No será, por casualidad, una alianza favorable entre los Malfoy y los Black? Tu padre pasa aquí todas las horas de su día.

- Pero si yo te amo...

- ¿Estás seguro que me amas?

- Sí, mi chiquilina...

- Entonces, si tanto me amas, deja a esos locos y a ése Riddle -Le espetó, mirándolo por sobre las manos, que resistían el peso de su cabeza y de sus preocupaciones.

- No puedo, Cissy. Sabes tan bien como yo que Él no acepta renuncias.

- Entonces, si ya sabías eso, ¿Por qué te uniste a ellos?. ¿Si sabías que yo me oponía?. ¿Sabiendo que esperaba un hijo para tí?

- ¡Cissy!. ¿Porqué no me habias dicho?

- ¡ESO NO VIENE AL CASO! -Estalló Narcissa.

- Pero Cissy, ya no puedo hacerme hacia atrás...

- ¡Claro que puedes!. ¡Mi primo Regulus lo hizo!

- ¡Pero el terminó enterrado cinco metros bajo tierra, sirviendo de comida a los gusanos!

- Yo soy más que ese Amo tuyo. Yo soy Narcissa Black de Malfoy, ¿entiendes?. ¡A mi nadie me deja sola, y si estás conmigo sigues las reglas Black!

- ¿Qué demo-

- ¡Ningun demonio, Lucius!. ¡¡Ya me escuchaste! Elije.

- No me hagas elejir, Cissy... Sabes que preferiría mi vida... Salvar el pellejo...

- He dicho que elijas -Repitió Narcissa, apuntando a Lucius con su varita, que botaba chispas-. ¿Yo, tu esposa, o ese grupo de maniáticos?

- Cissy...

- ¡¡ELIJE!

- ¿Por qué me haces esto, Cissy?

- Si no puedes elejir, entonces vete. Ahora elije.

Dos minutos más tarde, Lucius se alejaba de Wiltshire Manor, mientras que Narcissa, tirada sobre su cama, lloraba desconsoladamente. ¿Cómo se atrevía ese... Lucius, a preferir esos maniáticos?

- Hola, querida hermanita.

- ¿Be-be-bellatrix?

- No, sólo Bellatrix -Corrigió Bellatrix, jugando con su varita-. No be-be-bellatrix -Agregó mordaz, imitando la voz entrecortada de su hermana menor, que la miraba con los ojos como platos.

- ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? -Inquirió Narcissa, recuperando el porte.

- Pues..., la verdad, he visto como Lucius llegaba donde mi señor, y supuse que habían peleado -Dijo Bella, perfilando sus labios rojos, que dibujaban una sonrisa macabra.

- ¡Eso no es asunto tuyo!

- Oh, claro que sí, querida hermana. Supuse tambien que te gustaría saber como es tu marido de cariñoso, como últimamente no viene a verte nunca...

- ¡ZORRA!. ¡VETE DE AQUÍ, ANTES QUE...!

- ¿Antes que qué, Cissy? ¿Vas a atacar a tu propia hermana?

- Yo... no...

- Ya, ya, Cissy. Es normal que Lucy me elija a mi, ya que soy mucho más hermosa que tú...

- ¿Tú más hermosa que yo?. ¡Ja! -Exclamó Narcissa, perdiendo su autocontrol-. Para tu información, todos piensan que soy mucho más linda que tú, y a mi nadie me llama "Black Bitch", cosa que tu no puedes decir.

- Sí, claro, eres tan linda como el cuadro que decora mi sala de estar. Pero, lamentablemente, tu esposo es un caliente, y tu no sabes como satisfacerlo.

- Tu no eres más que un saco de estiercol, casi ni siquiera mereces ser Black, eres igual que las sangre impura...

- ¿QUÉ DICES? -Gritó Bella, perdiendo su autocontrol tambien-. ¡YO, UNA SANGRE IMPURA!. ¡¡LÁVATE LA BOCA ANTES DE DECIRME ESO!. ¿Quién está luchando por mantener la sangre pura?. ¿Tú o yo?

- Sí, pero yo no arriesgo el pellejo como tú. Pronto acabarás cinco metros bajo tierra, y como estás tan jodidamente podrida, ni los gusanos te querrán. Yo, en cambio, seré una reina, sobreviviré y me quedaré aquí, sin hacer el más mínimo movimiento. El ataque es para los plebeyos.

- ¿Sabes algo? Mejor me voy -Dijo Bella, tocándose el antebrazo inconscientemente.

- ¿Por qué?. ¿Te llaman y vas como una perrita faldera, a las misiones estúpidas que ese tarado te impone?

- Ya te dije que me voy. Adiós.

Dicho esto, abandonó la habitación al estilo muggle mientras que su hermana se deleitaba con la autocompasión. Cuando caminaba por la nieve, se pasó de nuevo la lengua por los labios, perfilándolos. _"Ya eres una Black, y estoy orgullosa de ti, hermana menor"_

**N/Pp: no sé si refleja lo ke yo veo, ni si uds. verán la vanidad (o vanagloria) donde yo la veo. Está precisamente... justo después de... vean antes de... weno, en la parte de ke dice... ¡Argh! uds. son inteligentes y sabrán donde está. Como dije al principio, va dedicado a Toxic.secrets, y la actuación de Bella va dedicada a Joanne Distte. Esa Bella tan puta ke te inventaste, pues, es la mejor ke he visto.**

**Agradecimientos a Mei You Li, Toxic.secrets, De4d lady, y Dafnee, ke siguen esta serie. A Joanne, que hace ke Bella se vea más completa ke la de JKRowling, a Akasha, que me hizo cambiar de parecer sobre la relación Bella X Sirius, a Miss Marlene, que me hace reir con sus fics parodias, y a todos los demás ke leen pero no postean reviews, pues con esos stoy algo enojao porke aunke no tengan cuenta pueden postear reviews anonimos.**

**Y me referiré a una situación técnica de esta página. Cuando posteen reviews, abajo del espacio para escribir hay varias pestañitas. Si hacen click en todas ellas al postear mi fic, pues me veré enormemente agradecido xD.**

_**Lord Darnox**_

_**More than a writer, more than a draftsman,**_

_**you can call me 'God'**_

(Cómo me gusta esa frase xD)


	4. Gula: Horace Slughorn

**N/A: Porfin! he podido sacar algo, aunke no creo ke me kedara muy bien, pero espero les guste. Es dificil porke la gula no es tan mala... x) weno, asi ke el personaje ke la representa no es tan malo tampoco. Hay gente ke piensa ke nisikiera es malo... (no es Snape, no se puede repetir... aunke podría... nah, hay muchos personajes malvados para elegir). Pues bien, entonces, lord Darnox written movies presents...**

**GULA**

**HORACE SLUGHORN**

El hombre del gran bigote tomó un dulce de la caja de madera, mientras conversaba con Albus Dumbledore. Comió uno de ellos, mientras se mesía el bigote, enrollándolo. Albus sonrió un segundo, mirando la intensidad con la que disfrutaba del pequeño dulce de miel. De pronto, Horace se le quedó mirando, sorprendido.

-Tengo algo en rostro, ¿verdad?

-No, Horace. Sólo estaba pensando... tú fuiste el lugar donde yació mi mirada perdida. Nada más.

-Ah, tú y tus misticismos. ¿De qué hablábamos?

-De Tom...

La mirada de Horace se ensombreció, y miró hacia otro lado. Luego volvió a sonreir, mientras le ofrecía a Albus un caramelo de limón. Tomó uno de ananá para sí mismo, mientras se mesía el bigote con la otra mano.

-Sabes, Albus... hay algo que añoro de esos días -dijo Horace, con cierto toque melancólico en los ojos.

-¿Los grandes alumnos que salieron en ese tiempo, tal vez?

-No...

-¿El tiempo en que hacían aún el Torneo de los Tres Magos?

-No...

-¿Entonces qué?

-Cuando Tom y sus amigos juntaban dinero y me regalaban una gran caja de dulces de ananá...

**N/Pp: Felices Navidad y Año Nuevo! (podrían dejar un review como regalito navideño... es SÓLO UNA IDEA)**


	5. Pereza: Draco Malfoy

**N/A: Pues weno, y eso ke había pensao ke a nadie le gustaria el de Sluggy, pero me han llegado sólo comentarios positivos ke me motivan a seguir. Asi ke escribiré el último ke pienso sería más dificil, porke Lujuria e Ira son muy fáciles, pero por los personajes ke encarnan y su peso maligno deben ser puestos al final (supongo ke saben a ke personajes me refiero). Asi ke hoy irá Pereza, y Draco.**

**Dedicado a todos los perezosos, flojos, y demás relajados. Usted son mis hermanos del alma xD**

**PEREZA**

**DRACO MALFOY**

La mujer morena cruzó rápidamente el vestíbulo, y subió a grandes zancadas la escalera. Corrió a través del pasillo, y golpeó la puerta tres veces.

Nada ni nadie le respondió.

Volvió a golpear, esta vez seis veces, y más fuerte aún. Pero nadie respondió.

-¡DRACO! -gritó, con la cara pegada a la puerta-. ¡LEVÁNTATE, PEDAZO DE...!

-Ya, ya, ya desperté -dijo el aludido, abriendo la puerta vestido en un ligero pijama-. ¿Qué hora es?

-¡PEDAZO DE IMBÉCIL, TODOS TE ESTÁN ESPERANDO! -gritó la mujer, empujándolo hacia adentro. Entró detrás de él, y abrió el armario del joven con un movimiento de la varita-. ¿Dónde la tienes?

-¿Qué cosa? -preguntó Draco, aún adormilado.

-¿QUÉ COSA? -preguntó, con los ojos desorbitados y moviendo todas las prendas de allá para acá-. ¡LA TÚNICA, QUÉ MÁS, LA TÚNICA DE MORTÍFAGO!

-Ahí detrás del baúl. No es algo que me guste mostrar a mis amigos, ¿sabes? Algunos hasta tratan de ponérsela...

Bellatrix movió el baúl como si fuera una pluma, y levantó la túnica con sólo dos dedos. Draco se estaba poniendo una camisa cuando se sobresaltó con un grito de su querida tía.

-¿Y LA MÁSCARA?

-Yo sé donde está -dijo mientras se ponía la túnica por sobre la cabeza-. ¿Por qué tanto alboroto? Es sólo un ataque para liberar a los presos de Azkabán...

**N/Pp: Nuevamente, felices navidad y año nuevo a toos!**


	6. Ira: Fenrir Greyback

**N/A: Pues bien, últimamente me he sentido muy inspirado con esta serie, así ke pondré luego los TRES capítulos que faltan (sí, leyeron bien, tres, ya sabrán por qué). Por ahora, un personaje ke me parece divertido, pero el tema no lo es. Aki tienen a Greyback, y a la Ira.**

**IRA**

**FENRIR GREYBACK**

¿Por qué él tiene que pagar por el daño ajeno? Él fue elegido a llevar la carga de su especie, pero ya no pertenece a ella. Porque los dioses se han apiadado de él. Ya no comparte la desgracia de los demás. Es él el que la crea.

¿Está bien que él tuviera que pagar? No fue su culpa nacer en un momento barbárico. Es sólo el vástago de la barbaridad ajena. Es la encarnación de la rabia y estupidez de su antigua especie. Es el producto de la estúpida curiosidad del hombre, de su "extraña inteligencia".

Durante toda su vida humana vio la guerra con sus propios ojos. Vio la devastación provocada por el mismo hombre. Vio el pillaje y la inhumanidad humana. Vio la desesperación dentro y fuera de su corazón. Por eso, ahora que tiene las armas, hace pagar a los que le hicieron pagar a él.

¿Merecía el no poder ver la luna nunca más con ojos humanos? No, no lo merecía. Eran justos por pecadores. Igual que los demás licanos. Ellos pagaban el precio de la sabiduría. Pero él era más que ellos. Porque los representaba a todos. Porque conocía el dolor desde dos puntos de vista.

¿Era justo que, además de volverlo bestia, le hicieran matar a los que más quería? Era el Judas de su especie. Él no quería matar a su familia, no quería, pero los oscuros designios le obligaban. Con sus ojos no quería ver la muerte de su familia, pero la vio con otros. Con ojos de bestia.

Era el títere de los dioses, el elegido a cumplir sus designios o sólo a divertirlos. ¿Cuán divertido es ver a una bestia llorar sobre la sangre que ella misma a derramado? ¿Era acaso el precio por la manzana?

Pero ya fue el tiempo de llorar. Ya acabó el momento de sentir pena por él y por los caídos. Su pena era tan grande que se encerró para siempre dentro de una coraza. Para aplacar esos sentimientos, había que dejar de tenerlos. Cualquiera de ellos. Matar divide el alma. El alma está hecha de sentimientos. Matar aniquila los sentimientos. Por eso cuando sufre, mata. Así su alma busca consuelo.

Pobre niño de pelo color arena y ojos inocente de color miel. Él no tiene la culpa de estar en mi camino. No tiene la culpa de tener que sufrir por mi sufrimiento. Y no tiene la culpa de parecerse tanto a ella.

**N/Pp: Ya es la tercera de esta semana (º.0) pero me siento inspirado. Talvez hoy mismo termine con el último pecado y me faltaría sólo el final... tatatatannnnn! Ya verán mi preciado final...**

**Dedicado a Milena (toxic.secrets), a de4d lady, y a... mí! wahahahahaha!!!**


	7. Lujuria: ?

**N/A: Pues bien, llegando al apreciado final... Ya estaban toos esperando este apreciado final, ke, por demás decirlo, es más largo ke los demás. El pecado es el más recurrente en toda esta página, además, lo han escrito mis mentoras en escritura, al menos casi toas de ellas en alguna ocasión. Toos ustedes están esperando el fic, seguro más de uno se deja de leer esta nota ahora. Son unos pervertidos... Pero ya me dejo de tonteras. Aki está Lujuria, y...**

**LUJURIA**

**RODOLPHUS LESTRANGE Y BELLATRIX (BLACK) LESTRANGE**

-Buenos días, señorita Black -saludó el joven que, a pesar de tener su misma edad y de haber compartido clases durante siete años, se mostraba como si fuera la primera vez que se veían-. ¿Qué tal ha estado el clima en Londres?

-¿Puedes parar de actuar así, Rodolphus? Me choca el verte tan estirado.

-Está bien. ¿Me vas a ofrecer pasar o tenemos que conversar aquí en la puerta?

-Pasa.

Rodolphus venía vestido con ropas negras, y un bastón de ébano en su mano escondía su varita. Una vez estuvo adentro pudo ver a Bellatrix completa -con un largo vestido muy ceñido, que dejaba ver el inicio de sus pechos, y se arremolinaba en pliegues en los pies-, y se inclinó en el piso para besar su mano. Bellatrix se la quitó al instante, y soltó un bufido.

-¿A qué se debe el honor de que el heredero de los Lestrange me visite, si se puede saber? -dijo Bellatrix falsamente pomposa, haciendo una reverencia-. ¿Vienes a invitarme a una fiesta, verdad?

-No.

-¿No? -preguntó Bella, perdiendo su seguridad-. ¿Y a qué vienes entonces?

-Venía a tomar unos tragos contigo. Pasaba por aquí y quise verte. ¿No tienes problemas, verdad?

-No, para nada. ¿Whisky de fuego?

-Claro.

Bellatrix sirvió un vaso de whisky de fuego y se lo llevó a Rodolphus. Pero cuando estaba a su lado, se tropezó con su propio vestido y botó todo el contenido del vaso sobre ella, mientras caía sobre Rodolphus. Sus labios quedaron a un palmo; se estaban mirando y Bellatrix se ruborizó, por la caída y por que el líquido había hecho más visibles sus pechos. Ella se miró a sí misma, y trató de pararse de encima de Rodolphus, pero éste agarró su brazo y le dijo con una mueca burlona:

-Me encanta cómo sirves el whisky.

Ella sonrió abochornada, y se sentó al lado de Rodolphus. Éste le puso una mano en la mejilla, acariciándola, y luego se acercó más para poder besarla. Entonces dijo:

-Voy a beber mi vaso.

Comenzó a cortar el vestido de Bella con su varita lentamente, acariciando sus pechos. Luego bajó su cabeza y comenzó a acariciar sus pezones con la lengua, sintiendo cómo se tensaba bajo él. Bella aruqeaba la espalda, haciendo que poco a poco Rodolphus quedara sobre ella. En esta nueva posición, aprovechó para deshacerse de su pantalón, mientras seguía deshaciendo a Bella de placer. Pronto estuvieron ambos con el sexo desnudo, y Bella enroscó su piernas alrededor de la cintura de él, haciendo que se introdujera en ella hasta el fondo. El ritmo de Rodolphus era lento y fuerte, como él, y más de una vez logró que Bellatrix perdiera el aliento. Mientras tanto, sus bocas se mantenían unidas, en un beso que jamás terminaría. Pronto ambos llegaron al climax al mismo tiempo, mientras Bella soltaba un gemido de placer.

Luego, Rodolphus volvió a poner sus pantalones en su lugar, mientras Bella hacía lo mismo, reparando el desgarrado vestido. Entonces Bella se levantó del sofa, diciendo:

-En seguida te traigo otra copa.

**N/Pp: Regalillo de Navidad! Y, contrario a lo que dije antes, éste si es el último. Cómo pueden ver, ambos son calcados. Como dice Sionnain en Ice, "son dos antorchas que juntos alumbran más, pero se consumen más rápido". Al fin terminé esta serie (Darnox salta por toda la casa mientras sus familiares le miran extrañados) asi que seguiré con otros que tengo tirados, como De Reojo, Realidad Mortífaga, HPET y Marauders: Life and Death**


	8. Gula: Fenrir Greyback

**N/A: Volvemos a los pecados capitales... Este ha sido escrito por una petición... Y era que todos los pecados fueran interpretados por Mortífagos, asi que debo hacer Gula otra vez... y ahora con Greyback.**

**GULA**

**FENRIR GREYBACK**

El brazo de Rodolphus se movió con ligereza, haciendo caer las lámparas. La habitación quedó a oscuras, y sin acústica gracias al ruido de cristales rotos. Evan Rosier aprovechó el momento, aturdiendo a sus oponentes -una familia de Aurors-, con movimientos cortantes de su varita. Afuera, Barty Crouch Jr. conjuró la Marca en el cielo, mientras dentro Evan y Bella, cual más sanguinario, torturaban y mutilaban a sus víctimas.

Al instante llegaron más magos, atacando por la retaguardia. Rodolphus y Rabastan detuvieron el ataque con simples y lentos movimientos de varita, mientras Bella y Evan torturaban a los restantes.

De pronto, un niño salió de una de las habitaciones, cruzó la sala y salió por la puerta trasera, asustado. Evan saltó sobre su víctima, dispuesto a perseguir al joven mago, pero una mano grande, dura y peluda se puso delante de él.

-La luna está saliendo de detrás de las nubes...

-¿Y qué quieres? -preguntó impaciente Evan, tratando de pasar del gordo brazo de Fenrir-. ¿Que me quede a ver como asesinas a los Aurors?

Fenrir sacó su brazo de delante, metiéndolo en su desgarrada túnica, y Evan supo que no debia tratar de perseguirlo. Una mueca sardónica se hizo en sus labios, mientras la luna daba en su rostro. Poco a poco comenzó a crecer pelo en su rostro, mientras susurraba:

-Aún estoy hambriento.


End file.
